sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Uzumaki
Mike Uzumaki was a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village but he also had a life outside of the village in the city of Las Angeles. On the night of his birth he became the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox which caused him to being an outcast as the elders of both the Village and the rest of Las Angeles knew of the fox's rampage. After joining Team Kakashi and becoming friends with Andrew and Tex, Mike strived to achieve acknowledgement from both the Village and Las Angeles while chasing his dream to not only become Hokage but to bring the world to an era of peace. 'History 'Category:Male Characters Mike Uzumaki is the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Fearing that the stress of giving birth would break the seal containing the Nine-Tails, the Third Hokage arranged Mike's parents to go to a top-secret location on the outskirts of the village guarded by Anbu, with the midwives Biwako and Taji helping Kushina in delivering her child while Minato would keep the seal in place. Shortly after Mike was born on the night of January 1st, a masked man, who managed to track down their location, killed the midwives and Anbu, and took the newborn hostage as a means of separating Minato from Kushina, in order to release the Nine-Tails for his own ends. Minato quickly sprung into action, however, by the time he secured Mike at a safer location, the masked man had succeeded in releasing the Nine-Tails and used it to devastate Konoha. Minato managed to save Kushina and left Mike in her care before he went to protect the village. After having severed the masked ninja's control over the tailed beast, Minato realised the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Mike, believing that his son would someday have need of the fox's power to defeat the masked ninja when he returned. Because the Nine-Tails' chakra was too immense for the seal to hold on such a small child, Minato was forced to sacrifice his soul in order to first weaken the fox by splitting its Yin and Yang chakra amongst himself and his son before succumbing to his wounds alongside Kushina after taking a fatal blow from the fox meant for their son. Suddenly orphaned, Mike was left to grow up knowing nothing of his parents, receiving only his mother's last name — as Hiruzen believed it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage. Despite Minato's dying wish to see his son heralded as a hero, only the Third Hokage and a small number of the villagers could put their pain of loss aside and honour this request. The majority of Konoha, consumed with bitterness over the lives lost and destruction in the wake of the Nine-Tails' attack, resented Mike for it — unable to separate the beast from the boy — and with some even seeing him as the fox itself. In the interest of protecting Mike and in the hope that the younger generations would not emulate this position, Hiruzen passed a decree of secrecy that strictly prohibited the adults from divulging Mike's status as a jinchūriki. This policy was not entirely effective, as even without knowing why, many of Mike's peers followed their parent's example and shunned him. The social isolation would cause Mike to develop a need to be acknowledged through mischief. Mike soon started attending the ninja academy trying his best to learn and become a genin. During this he also stumbled upon the hidden path that was connected to the state of Las Angeles. But it seemed like even there people shunned him because he had a demon inside of him. Regardless he would explore the city and be amazed by how much different it was than the Hidden Leaf. That is when he decided that one day he would try and make the city his home as well. While exploring the city he had found a abandonded Mansion. Mike went inside looking around as everything inside was in tact before stumpling upon the Third Hokage looking around too. He asked the Hokage what the place was and why he was here. The Third Hokage said this is Mike's home as well for his father had also found this city by mistake and decided to take this mansion as his own and left it in his will for Mike to have it. Mike was excited to have such a big place all to himself as he then asked the Hokage if he could attend the normal schools like the other kids in the city. The Third Hokage told young Mike that he would think about it as he escorted Mike back to the Hidden Leaf. After months of struggling through the ninja academy Mike finally became a genin and was put on Team 7 with Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. Mike started doing a lot of missions but this was only after he was finished with school at Las Angeles. When Mike started attending real school he had noticed that even the students there shunned him and knew of the demon fox inside of him and because of this he also became a social outcast but it seemed Mike still pushed through anyway hoping one day to fit in with the others. Mike started living a life between the Hidden Leaf and LA but at his young age at the time it was hard for him to keep up with school work and missions. But as time went on Mike started slowly becoming recognized by the other villagers as he took on tougher missions and came out ontop. At his real school he soon met Andrew and Tex after they noticed how much Mike was being shunned and picked on for having a demon fox inside of him. The two of them would start having lunch together with him as he slowly trusted them enough to bring them to his mansion to hang out everyday after school. When Mike got to know them better he told them about his other life and the shinobi world. They were amazed and interested, wanting to know more about the ninja world so Mike would also start sharing his stories of his missions with them as well whenever they hung out. Mike continued living this double life as his missions got more and more difficult as time went one. At some point him and Sasuke got into a battle with Gaara the Jinchuriki of Shukaku at the time. It got to a point where it was only Mike and Gaara as the two Jinchurikis battled it out. Finally Mike ended up winning and unknowningly made a new friend. Soon Mike started getting taught by another Sensei who was also a legenary Sannin, Jiraiya as he taught Mike the Rasengan a ninjutsu that Minato created. Soon enough Mike shows off that he has mastered the Rasengan during a battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto, blasting Kabuto away from the Fifth Hokage with it. Shortly after, Sasuke becomes a rogue ninja of the Hidden Leaf wanting to get more power from Orochimaru. When Mike finds out he goes and tries to stop him which ends up in a long battle. Mike ends up unconscious and Sasuke leaves for good. Mike decides to go to a long training session with Jiraiya, leaving the Hidden Leaf Village. Mike returns to his home now being 16 but it was a bad time to return for the Akatsuki had already captured several Tailed Beasts and now they were targeting the Hidden Leaf for the Nine-Tails. Multiple attempts have happened, one attempt included the death of Asuma Sensei, the leader of Team 10 which was Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. During these attacks Mike under went Nature transformation training with Kakashi to take the Rasengan a step further, a step that not even Minato could achieve as Mike created his own new ultimate jutsu- Winde Style: Rasenshuriken. With this new ultimate justu he took on one of the Akatsuki and killed them. Mike returns to Las Angeles and starts his first year of High School with Andrew and Tex as he tells them where he has been and more of his shinobi stories. He is then told by them that they are apart of Project Freelancer for they have been busy themselves. Mike asks if he could lend a hand from time to time whenever he is in Las Angeles. They both allow this and soon Mike is helping them when he is not busy in the Hidden Leaf Village. One day Mike learns that Jiraiya has been killed by Pain a member of the Akatsuki and this is when he decides to take on very special training away from the village again for this time it was to learn Sage Mode. During this Pain decides to enter a full assault on the Hidden Leaf Village eventually using his power to destroy the entire village in one attack but just as he does Mike returns as he is very angered that Pain destroyed his home. Mike and Pain have an all out battle as Mike tries his best to take down Pain. After a while Pain manages to hold down Mike with his chakra rods that restricted his movements. Just then by surprise, Fuu who was the Jinchruiki the Akatsuki failed to capture flies into the destroyed village and starts trying to break away to rods but she ends up getting heavly injured in the process. Seeing a fellow Jinchuriki fall like that angered Mike to a point of going on a Nine-tails rampage as he goes into the 4-tails transformation and quickly after the 6-tails. Mike overpowers Pain and leads him away from the village to fight. The other villagers help Fuu recover while Mike is rampaging against Pain. The real Pain that was controlling the puppets decides to use Planetary Devastation to try and hold the almost formed Nine-Tails but it was almost breaking through. As the Nine-Tails is trying to break free and finish the transformation, Mike encounters the small amount of chakra that was written into the seal as his father, Minato appears before him and talks to him. After a touching father and son reunion Minato fixes the seal and Mike returns to normal ready to face the final Pain puppet. Mike manages to finish off the Pain Puppet and decides he wants to talk to the real Pain and he does this by locating a fake Paper tree that he was hiding in. Mike and Pain talk about how their sensei, Jiraiya wanted to obtain peace as Mike said that he will find it and fufill their master's dream. Pain or now Nagato now trusts Mike's words and decides to use a Justu that restored the souls of the ninja he had killed during his invasion. With victory over Pain Mike returns to the Hidden Leaf as he is now a hero of the village. ( That's all I'm writing. Getting waaayyy too long ) Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Neo-Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters